Canada x Prussia presents: Its Cold Outside
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Pretty much a songfic. I don't own the song. At all. Just changed or added some words yaoi!


**my attempt at Christmas.**

Canada swayed slightly. He had drank a little too much. He was visiting Prussia and it had started to snow. He sat up and swayed. "I really can't stay Prussia. I have to feed Kumajiro." He said, stumbling toward the coat rack. Prussia hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder. "But Canada its cold outside." He whispered. "B-but I've really gotta go." Canada insisted. "But its too cold outside."

Canada pushed his hands away and moved away from him towards the door. "T-this evening has been-"

"Been hoping you'd drop in."

Canada rolled his eyes and opened the door. "So very nice, I mean." Prussia held his hands with a smile and kissed them. "I'll hold your hands they're just like ice." He mumbled.

"Kuma and England will worry." Canada said with a blush. Prussia gently closed the door and kissed him softly. "Love, what's your hurry?" He asked softly. "Y-you know... France... will be pacing the floor." Canada said softly as he looked away. Prussia led him back to the couch. "Just listen to fireplace roar."

"S-so really I'd better scurry." Canada said attempting to stand again. "Love please don't hurry." Prussia pled, holding up the bottle of wine. "But maybe just a half a drink more..." Prussia grinned. "Put some records on while I pour." Canada giggled and turned on the radio. "The neighbors might think..." Prussia sighed heavily. "Canada its bad out there." Said male looked down into his glass. "Say, Prussia, what's in this drink?" He seemed to be getting more tipsy. "No cabs to be had out there." he frowned at his boyfriend. "There's never to be a cab outside. Cabs are crazy. Anyway, I wish I knew how..."

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Prussia moved the blonde's hair to the side.

"To break this spell..." He leaned against the older male.

"I'll take your hat, as always, your hair looks swell." Prussia took off the hat Canada was wearing and kissed his forehead. "I ought to say no, no, no sir." Matthew mumbled. "Mind if I move in closer?" Prussia asked as he kissed Canada deeply. Canada pushed him away with a laugh. "At least I'm gonna say I tried." He chuckled. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Prussia pouted. "I really can't stay..." Canada glanced outside the window and shivered. "Baby don't hold out." He sighed. "Oh, but its cold outside... I simply must go..." He stood up again. "But Canada its cold outside."

"This welcome has been..."

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at the storm."

Canada gasped when he felt Prussia slide his hand down his back and dipped into his pants. "Belarus will be suspicious." Prussia turned his head toward him. "Gosh your lips look delicious." He kissed him softly. "A-America will be there at the door." Prussia kissed him again. "Waves upon a tropical shore." He whispered. "Romano's mind is vicious." The smaller male moaned out as he raised his hips a little, wanting more. "Gosh your lips are delicious." Prussia repeated. "But m-maybe just a cigarette more..." Prussia chuckled. "Never such a blizzard before."

"P-P-Prussia... I've got to get home aahhh..."

"But love you'll freeze out there."

Canada looked away with a blush. "Say, lend me your coat?" He mumbled. "I-I don't want you to see my face, its embarrassing..." Prussia played with Canada's hair. "Its up to your knees out there." He kissed him. Canada sat up again. "Y-you've really been grand." Prussia rolled his eyes. "I thrill when you touch my hand." He said, hugging the other. "B-but don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"T-theres bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Canada, think of my life long sorrow."

Canada was still torn between leaving or staying. "At least there will be plenty implied..." He felt sleepy all of a sudden. "If you caught pneumonia and died." He smiled brightly. "I really can't stay." Prussia kissed him again and lay him back down. "Get over that old doubt." He said. Canada smiled and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Oh but its cold outside." He whispered as he kissed Prussia, ignoring the ringing of his cellphone. "Glad you stayed."

"Shut up and love me."

 **Finally! A Christmas present for you guys! It took me forever to type this whole thing while sticking to the lyrics of the whole thing. You really have no idea. But anyways, merry Christmas! Enjoy!**


End file.
